


In Dreams

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Found Family, It's about a house, LITERALLY, Other, Speaker's gender is not specified, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Technically there's a property line between where the Speaker and Seer live and where Azalea does.Technically.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker & Seer & Azalea Mirin, Speaker/Azalea Mirin (implied)
Kudos: 2





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crqstalite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

The house next door and the dryad who lives in its yard have always, you realize with a start, felt like a _part_ of your home. You remember, talking to Li growing up, that when neighbors move away or change, the neighborhood _does_ feel different, apparently. And you know now that it’s true, since the other houses around yours haven’t been in exactly the same hands your whole life, but those are changes so _subtle_ that they almost don’t seem to matter. No matter who is around the corner or across the street, your house is home, and you know the sight of it and the smell, the places in the yard where you can’t step without turning your ankle, the chip in the sidewalk three tiles from your driveway, in the same way you know your sister’s face.

It’s the dreams that make you realize that the house next door is different. In dreams, the only boundary between that house and yours is an invisible property line that the HOA cares more about than you ever will, and when you walk up the driveway, the “Welcome home!” that greets you doesn’t come from the other side of it. In dreams, there really _is_ no other side that you–any of you–care for.

Home is not just your house, and family is not _just_ your sister. It is your house and the house next door and the yard around both, and it is you and your sister and Azalea, together.


End file.
